sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Rasputin
Name: Alexander "Alex" Rasputin Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Competitive running, Hockey, plays the violin. Appearance: Alex is tall, at 6'2, and in fantastic shape. He is clearly quite athletic. He has very short, very light blonde hair and yellowish-green eyes. He has a sharp, aggressive face and has very little expression in his face. He is very clearly an intense, no-nonsense person, who seems as if he is about to attack at any moment. Dressing conservatively, he isn't all that outgoing in his appearance. At the time of SOTF V4 he is wearing dark blue jeans, a grey t-shirt and a black hoodie. He looks a bit gruff on the outside, always with a slight amount of stubble and the occasional cut or bruise on his face, but on closer inspection, he has a surgical scar on his chest, as well as scars up and down his arms and neck. He had to get skin grafts on his thigh near his left knee and lacks his left big toe, a result of a gristly car accident earlier on in his life. Biography: Alex Rasputin has always been on the move. Born to an immigrant father from Russia and an American mother in New York City it has only been one problem after the other. Not necessarily family problems, no - His father was a bit harsh at times, but he was a harsh man, and his mother was quite caring, though a bit overprotective at times. Alex's problems started at fifteen. As he was running home one afternoon, a car abruptly veered off of the road and hit him. It knocked him into the side of a buidling and broke three ribs, his left wrist, dislocated his left shoulder gave him a mild concussion. The decrepit front end of the car was rusted, and the metal peeling off at many points. When the car hit him, it cut into his skin and cut deeply into his thigh, ripping off a large chunk of skin. The man who hit him simply drove off, leaving him to lie bleeding at the side of a building. No one bothered to take the licence plate of the car, either. His family was in enough financial trouble as it was, and the medical bill, coupled with many other debts, led them to almost living on the street. After a year of living, for the most part, in poverty. His father finally managed to catch a break, landing a job in St. Paul, Minnesota. They managed to scrounge up enough money (selling most of their worldly possessions in the process) and moved there. Unfortaunately, his family had similar luck there, partly due to the fact that his father developped a nasty gambling habit; even turning to loan sharks to pay some of his debts. His father became more and more distant and obsessive, until finally the problem climaxed when four men ambushed Alex in a park at night, beating him mercilessly until they realized they had the wrong man, mistaking him for his father in the dim light. After being forced into a program, his father would eventually get over his gambling problem after a few years, though Alex nor his mother are still not on the greatest terms with him. Alex hasn't spoken much to his father since, and often resents him at times. Now, he attends Bayview Secondary School in St. Paul, and is enjoying it very much. Despite his outward demeanor of being angry, or tense, he is actually quite polite and good to be around. Unfortunately, not everyone sees him that way and he has been in a few fights in his time at Bayview, though more often than not he is able to stop them without any severe repercussions. Life hasn't been easy for his family in St. Paul. They are by no means rich, and Alex currently has to occupy the unfinished basement of their home because they have no extra bedrooms. Alex has many books stored down there that he has either bought with money he has earned working (not much) or ones he has stolen from the school's library. Aside from that, Alex plays an old violin; one of his mother's family heirlooms. In his entire life, Alex has never played a single video game, and doesn't see the attraction to them, unlike many others. Alex is very private, and prone to be irritated when others invade his privacy. Since moving to St. Paul, Alex has grown to be pretty popular among the students of Bayview Secondary. Alex usually hangs out with the more 'real' crowd; the less clique-y groups. He doesn't really dislike anybody, but there are some people he would prefer to be around than others. A few nicknames alluding to his toughened nature have came and left, and for the most part people just use his last name. Alex does not participate in very many extracurricular activities, and his performance in school is mediocre, despite being a bit clever. One of the few things he does, that he is able to afford, is to play on the school's hockey team. He plays Defense and is known for being a particularly quick skater. Alex doesn't do well in English-centered subjects, as he has an odd vocabulary (advanced, yet he doesn't really know how to use the words that he knows) and a slight touch of an Eastern-European accent. His cleverness comes from how he handles situations, and his ability to predict people's actions well based on their reactions to his. For the most part, he learns by doing - if he needs to accomplish a task, he will often jump right into something rather than considering the repercussions. Alex won't hesitate to do something and often takes the immediate, logical course rather than overthinking a situation. Likewise, he tends to put people off slightly by almost always saying exactly what is on his mind, often offending others. Thus, he has been in a few fights at Bayview. Alex, for the most part, isn't the one to throw the first punch, though he certainly isn't the last. Currently, Alex works as a waiter at his uncle's restaurant, though most of the other staff don't realize that he is related to the owner, as he treats him more or less the same as the rest of them. His uncle is partly the reason his family moved to St. Paul, owning an establishment that his mother could work at until they were able to pay off their debts and so that Alex's father had a little less pressure finding a job. Alex always saw him as a particularly unfriendly man, and isn't very close to him. During his time running the odd errands to earn money for his family in New York, he found he was quite quick on his feet. Running constantly from place to place, Alex eventually took up competitive running. Since then he has won or been the runner-up in multiple competitions, though he is a quiet guy and doesn't like to brag. It's just something to do and something for him to be proud of. Advantages: Alex would like to think he is indestructible, and from all the injuries he has received in the past he is used to pain and can take a great deal of punishment. In addition, many of his friends might look to him for help, as he seems to be trustworthy and sincere, if not a bit gruff. His experience running may give him an edge, as he will need to run certainly in a competition like SOTF. Alex is well suited to the task of survival. Disadvantages: Alex often oversteps his boundaries, and for that reason he may make some very critical mistakes that may cost him his life. He is very stubborn and this may be an issue when the best choice is to simply run. Despite being quite intimidating, and handling himself well in physical fights, Alex is afraid of knives and guns, and would most likely run from any conflict involving deadly weapons. Designated Number: Male student no. 45 --- Designated Weapon: Metal Baseball Bat Conclusion: B045 had better hope he shares the resillience of his namesake, because I'm sure he'll find plenty willing to put his durability to the test. With only a bat to defend himself, he might not have much say in the matter either! The above biography is as written by AtomicWaffle. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Atomic Waffle, SOTF_Help Kills: Eric Lorenz, Robert Lerger Killed By: Collar Detonation. Collected Weapons: Metal baseball bat (assigned weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Alex, in chronological order: V4 *Feeling Kind of Anxious *Break Up And Break Down *So What Do We Do Now? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alex Rasputin. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Rasputin had some interesting issues and ideas, unfortunately mostly buried under a good helping of bizarre craziness and a good deal of reference. I feel like he was set up as a killer through circumstance, but one who would slowly try to move away from that and maybe actually become more human for his time in the game. Sadly, he went inactive before that potential could be fulfilled. I think maybe Danya sensed a lack of conviction too, making him a perfect low grade player to kill to make the others sweat bullets and go after Liz in a hurry. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students